


If I Gave You Every Ounce of My Love

by crmsndragonwngs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Trunks Briefs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, I’ve completely lost control of this fic lmao, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Son Gohan, Videl is a domme, Voyeurism, and this was def not the first time Gohan has gotten pegged, i don't know how else to tag this lol, mentions of ptsd and a little sprinkling of implied self loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: Trunks returns to the timeline he had saved, just to spend some time with the alternate versions of the people he’d lost in his own world. He hadn’t intended to also seduce this timeline’s version of his master, but if he’s honest with himself, this was always where he was meant to end up.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Son Gohan, Trunks Briefs/Videl Satan/Son Gohan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It was worth it just to hear you say,  
> 'I want you and nothing's ever felt this way.'  
> Was it worth it just to hear me say,  
> 'I want you and nothing's gonna change?'  
> But things, you know, they change."
> 
> \--
> 
> Set in Super sometime after the tournament of power. Gohan is in his early 30s, Future Trunks is in his 20s.

“Thank you, father.” Trunks says, a light blush spreading over his face. 

“For what?” Vegeta snorts. 

“For spending the day with me.” Trunks replies, blushing harder. “It really means a lot to me.” Vegeta  _ hmphs _ and looks away, the corner of his mouth twitching. “I guess I’d better get going. I wanted to visit Gohan and his family before I went back to my timeline.”

“Well, go on, then. I’m certainly not going to stop you.” Vegeta huffs, stalking away. 

“Love you.” Trunks calls and his father raises a hand, the closest to an  _ I love you too _ Trunks is going to get. He smiles to himself and shakes his head, then shoots into the air and flies toward West University. 

It’s four in the afternoon, which means that Gohan should be wrapping up his office hours, and Trunks seeks the older man’s ki as he flies. He finds him in one of the science buildings, a shining beacon among the weaker human ki signatures, and touches down on the roof. He follows his senses to a door with Gohan’s name on it and knocks softly, keeping his ki low so he can surprise this alternate version of his master. 

“C’mon in!” Gohan calls cheerfully and Trunks opens the door, unable to stop the grin that spreads across his face when he sees him typing diligently at his computer. “Give me juuuust a sec. This is about the particle physics homework, right?”

“Actually, I had a few questions about time travel.” Trunks replies, grinning wider when Gohan startles and whips around to stare at him. “Hey, Gohan. Long time no see.”

“Oh my god, Trunks!” Gohan says, standing up immediately, a grin of his own breaking out over his handsome face. “Oh my  _ god, _ how are you? Everything’s alright in your timeline, right?”

“Yeah, I’m good. We’re good. Enjoying the peace.” Trunks replies. Gohan steps around his desk and leans down to hug him tightly, and Trunks allows himself to sink into it for just a moment, hugging him back and pretending it means something else. Something more. 

“Wow, it’s so good to see you! You look great!” Gohan says, pulling away and putting his hands on Trunks’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Trunks chuckles. “You too. Looks like you’ve been training again.” Gohan laughs and scratches the back of his head at that, stepping back. 

“Well, you know, after the tournament of power, I figured I’m of more use to the world if I stay in shape.” He replies. “My dad, Piccolo, and Vegeta keep me on my toes.”

“I just came from seeing my dad.” Trunks says. “He’s a whole lot stronger than he was even a couple years ago. I could tell he was holding back a lot when we sparred.”

“I mean, he’s basically a god, so I guess that’s to be expected.” Gohan chuckles. “Listen, I need to finish inputting these grades, but I’ve only got a few left if you wanna hang out for a bit. Then we can go get some coffee and catch up. I’d love to hear what you’ve been up to.”

“Yeah, sure. I’d like that.” Trunks replies with a smile, laughing when Gohan claps his shoulders. He sits down in one of the chairs in front of Gohan’s desk and folds his hands in his lap. 

He looks around at the happy family photos and the cutesy trinkets that had no doubt come from Pan, smiling at the evidence of the well deserved life Gohan lives. He’s so incredibly proud of Gohan and the path he’s managed to carve for himself in spite of everything, and he’s glad he’d played his part in the older man’s happiness. Even after all the heartache his actions had wrought in his own timeline, Trunks would never regret giving this Gohan the chance to fulfill all his dreams. 

“Aaaaand done.” Gohan says brightly, reaching forward to turn off his monitor before turning to face Trunks with a brilliant smile. “C’mon. There’s a coffee shop on campus that has  _ amazing _ muffins.”

—

“I know you didn’t come here to talk about bioenergetics, Trunks.” Gohan chuckles, sipping at his coffee and watching him with those dark eyes of his. 

“I don’t mind. It’s interesting.” Trunks replies. 

“Interesting is a polite word for boring.” Gohan says with a real laugh. “C’mon, you’ve got better things to do than listen to me yap about nerd shit.”

“It’s not nerd shit, Gohan. It’s important to you and you’re proud of it.” Trunks says, leaning forward and resting his forearms on the table between them. “And hell, you should be proud of it. You’re amazing, Gohan. Really.”

“Well, thank you for saying so.” Gohan replies, blushing lightly and raising his hand to rub at the back of his head, so much like Trunks’s Gohan that it  _ hurts _ . He looks away, fighting the tears that sting at the back of his eyes. 

“I mean it. And anyway, I was raised by an engineer, so I actually do understand what you’re talking about.” He says with a laugh. 

He smiles into the comfortable silence that settles over them then, sneaking glances at Gohan and letting his mind drift. This Gohan isn’t quite as broad as the Gohan from Trunks’s own time, and he doesn’t wear the scars that his future counterpart had on his face and neck and remaining arm, but in all other aspects, he’s the same. Tall and breathtakingly handsome, with a sweet smile and kind eyes and a gentle laugh that is as contagious as it is beautiful. 

But, in many ways, this Gohan was lighter than Trunks’s version had been. Despite the trauma and horror he’d endured, this Gohan had had the benefit of therapy, and the love and support of his family. He’d been able to return to some semblance of normal, had gone to school and made friends and fallen in love. He’d achieved his dreams, and made peace with himself and his past, and he’d flourished. And Trunks is damn proud of him for it, but it also makes him a little sad. He can’t help but wish his Gohan had been afforded the things this one had. But he doesn’t begrudge Gohan for that. That had been Trunks’s own fault, if anything. 

“Hey, you wanna get outta here? Spar or something? I’m feeling kinda pent up.” Gohan says after a moment, shoving the rest of his chocolate chip muffin into his mouth and draining what’s left of his coffee. 

“Sure. That sounds perfect.” Trunks says, smiling broadly. 

—

“C’mon, Gohan, stop holding back!” Trunks snarls, diving toward the older man and aiming a fist at his face. Gohan catches it and yanks him closer, grinning savagely and snapping his teeth. 

“Careful what you wish for.” He growls, then flares his ki, knocking Trunks back 100 yards. “You’d better go Super Saiyan. Higher, if you can. I’m a lot stronger than I was the last time you were here.” He calls, and waits for Trunks to ascend. Trunks gathers his ki, focusing it along his spine and transforming with a shout. 

“Aren’t you gonna go super too?” He asks, putting up his hands. Gohan chuckles, his grin widening to show all of his teeth. 

“Nah.” He says simply, not offering anything else. 

Then Trunks feels Gohan’s ki begin to rise, his aura flaring to life, popping and flickering around him. He feels the white-hot rush of the older man’s power flood his senses, completely overwhelming him in an instant. Trunks recoils, staring as Gohan screams at the sky, a blast of hot air and electricity whipping around him as his ki finally levels out, stronger than anything Trunks has ever felt before. 

“Holy shit.” Trunks breathes, and then Gohan materializes directly in front of him, moving far too fast for him to track. He raises his hands over his head, clasped together, and the next thing Trunks knows, he’s staring up at the sky, blinking dazedly. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Trunks!” Gohan says, crouching next to him. “I didn’t mean to hit you that hard, are you alright? Talk to me!”

“I’m fine, I just—“ He blinks again and looks around, eyes widening as he takes in the fucking crater he’s lying in. “Damn.”

“I honestly thought you’d dodge it.” Gohan says, his voice shaking as he stares down at Trunks with his big, dark eyes. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you’re a lot stronger than before.” Trunks says with a rough laugh, then pushes himself up onto his elbows. Gohan snorts and holds out a hand, helping Trunks to sit up when he takes it. 

“Easy.” Gohan says, putting a hand flat on his back. “You were out for a bit. You shouldn’t stand just yet.”

“You knocked me out?” Trunks asks, turning to stare at Gohan, who just nods. Trunks chuckles softly, flicking his eyes all over Gohan’s face.  _ “Damn.  _ Guess you managed to get all that power back from when you defeated Cell.”

“And then some.” Gohan says softly, one corner of his mouth turning up. “Not to toot my own horn or anything.” He chuckles and looks down at their joined hands. “I can keep up with my dad in Super Saiyan Blue when I’m at full power. Vegeta too. Even forced my dad to use kaio-ken on top of that.”

“Are you serious?” Trunks asks excitedly, laughing at Gohan’s sheepish grin. “Shit, Gohan. You really are incredible, aren’t you?”

“So you keep telling me.” Gohan laughs. He rubs idly at Trunks’s back, searching his face for something Trunks can’t decipher, then huffs and looks away. “Anyway, we should probably head back. Your parents will probably wanna see you before you go home, and I don’t wanna—“

“Hey, Gohan?” Trunks says, his heart skipping when Gohan looks at him curiously, his eyes flitting just briefly to Trunks’s lips. 

“What? What’s wrong?” He asks, furrowing his brow. And Trunks just smiles and decides to do something fucking stupid. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” He murmurs, then reaches up to cup the older man’s jaw, leaning in and pressing his lips softly to Gohan’s. 

Gohan freezes, and for a moment, Trunks pretends. He kisses him for all he’s worth, pouring everything into it, wishing with all his heart that this was  _ his _ Gohan.  _ His _ Gohan, who had taught him everything he knew, who had held him when his nightmares woke him up screaming in the night, who had sacrificed his own arm to save Trunks’s life.  _ His _ Gohan, who Trunks had loved with his whole heart, and still does.  _ His _ Gohan, the strongest, kindest, most beautiful creature Trunks had ever known. 

Then Gohan pushes him away, staring at him with wide, surprised eyes, his lips red and kiss-swollen, his cheeks flushed a gorgeous shade of pink. He doesn’t say anything, just stares at Trunks with complete bewilderment on his face, and Trunks knows it’s not fair to ask this of him. He knows he should just apologize and walk away, keep the one-sided kiss in his heart forever and ask for nothing more. But he  _ can’t.  _

“Please, Gohan.” He whispers, slipping his fingers into the older man’s black hair. “I need you. I need this. Please.”

“Trunks, I’m married.” Gohan says, his eyes flickering back and forth, all over Trunks’s face. “I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“Please.” Trunks pleads, knowing how pathetic he must sound. “Just this once. Then I’ll leave and never come back, I promise. Just give me this one time.”

“Trunks.” Gohan says, his face crumpling. He looks down at Trunks’s hand, still clasped in his own, and sighs softly. “Okay.” He murmurs, moving the hand he’d been rubbing Trunks’s back with to cup his cheek, angling his head and leaning in to kiss him, chaste and sweet. He pulls back again, but he doesn’t go far, his eyes roving all over Trunks’s face before he leans in again and kisses him more firmly. Trunks gasps and parts his lips under Gohan’s, moaning when the older man slips his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss and humming softly. Trunks kisses him back like he’d die without it, bracing his hands on Gohan’s shoulders and climbing into his lap. 

“I’ve dreamed of this for so long, Gohan.” He whispers against his lips, cradling his face and kissing him again. “I love you so much. I always have.”

“Trunks, you love the Gohan from your own time.” Gohan breathes, pushing him away. “Fuck, what am I doing? This is only gonna hurt you. And I care about you too much to do that to you.” Trunks leans forward again, but Gohan grabs his face and holds him back, forcing him to meet his gaze. “This is wrong, Trunks. I can’t be what you want me to be.” And Trunks recoils like he’s been struck. 

“You just don’t want me.” He growls, letting anger replace the hurt. 

“That’s… not exactly true.” Gohan huffs, looking away and blushing lightly. “But that’s not the point.  _ You _ don’t want  _ me _ . You want a version of me that you can’t have, and I can’t be him, Trunks.”

“I know what I’m doing, Gohan.” Trunks replies, stroking the older man’s face with his thumbs. “No, you’re not  _ my _ Gohan. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want  _ you _ .” He reaches up then and grabs Gohan’s wrists, pulling his hands down and leaning forward to press his forehead to Gohan’s. “You’re so smart, so kind and sweet and strong, so  _ fucking _ sexy. Please, Gohan. Just this once.”

“Trunks.” Gohan says, trying to pull his hands free, but Trunks holds him fast, snapping forward to kiss him again. He grinds his hips down, shivering at the low groan he pulls from Gohan’s chest. 

“You don’t have to do anything. Just kiss me. Let me take care of the rest.” He whispers, and Gohan  _ growls _ at him, baring his teeth as he throws caution to the wind and kisses Trunks hard. 

“You were planning on this from the start, weren’t you?” Gohan asks against his lips, sliding his hands over Trunks’s chest before wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist. 

“Stop talking, Gohan.” Trunks replies, not willing to answer that question. He hadn’t been planning this consciously, but something tells him that this was always going to be where he ended up. 

“All day, you’ve been stroking my ego and looking at me like you wanna fucking eat me.” He says, ignoring Trunks’s demand, moaning when Trunks huffs and moves to kiss at his neck. “Fuck, I can’t believe you came here to seduce me.”

“Gohan, that’s not—“

“What, did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Gohan laughs hoarsely. “I know when I’m being flirted with, Trunks. I’m not half as oblivious as everyone seems to think I am.” He pushes him back then and looks into his eyes. “Especially when the flirting is coming from someone as fucking hot as you are.”

“Gohan.” Trunks gasps, moaning when the older man’s hands slide down his back and grip his ass hard. 

“Fuck.” He hisses, kissing Trunks again and pulling him tighter against him. Trunks sighs and rocks his hips, shivering at the low groan he pulls from the older man, and Gohan slips one hand into Trunks’s lavender hair as the other dips to tug at his belt. He kisses Trunks deeply, open-mouthed and full of tongue, and Trunks doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard in his fucking life. He’s not a virgin, and Gohan won’t be his first man, but when the older Saiyan finally gets his belt unclasped and his pants undone, Trunks nearly comes untouched at just the simple  _ idea _ of being undressed by this man. 

He breaks the kiss and gasps, putting one hand flat on Gohan’s chest and bowing his head as he tries to get himself under control. Gohan chuckles softly and presses his lips gently to Trunks’s forehead, his arms winding around Trunks’s waist again, and he just holds him for a moment, peppering sweet kisses all over his face. Then he leans his forehead against Trunks’s, breathing hard and closing his eyes, and Trunks slides his hand up over Gohan’s chest, over his neck, to gently cup his cheek. He kisses Gohan again, slow and deep and so sensual, and Gohan kisses him back with equal fervor, matching his heat and passion with such enthusiasm that it’s easy for Trunks to pretend this is  _ real.  _ That Gohan loves him just as much as he loves Gohan, and that this is something that he wants just as much as Trunks does. 

He rocks again in Gohan’s lap, swallowing the older man’s moan, his breath hitching when Gohan’s hand slides down his back. It dives beneath the waistband of his pants, beneath his boxers, and squeezes one bare cheek before sliding lower. The first gentle brush of Gohan’s middle finger over Trunks’s entrance has him bucking and moaning loudly, and he wraps his arms around Gohan’s neck and rolls his hips down, grinding against him. The older man hisses and breaks the kiss, moving to nip and suck along his jaw. 

He pets him gently with his middle finger as he maps out Trunks’s neck with his lips and tongue, tracing every crease and groove, every delicate structure. He sucks a bruise over Trunks’s pulse, humming when Trunks’s hips stutter briefly, then pulls back and catches his lips again. 

“What do you want?” He asks, his voice low and rough. “Tell me what to do.”

“You don’t have to do anything.” Trunks breathes, but Gohan chuckles. 

“If you think I’m just gonna sit here and let you do all the work, then you don’t know me very well.” He growls, kissing him hard. “What do you want me to do to you?” He continues. “How do you want me to take you?”

“Fuck me.” Trunks whispers, pulling back and looking the older man in the eye. “Wanna ride you. Wanna fuck myself on your cock.”

“Okay.” Gohan groans softly, pushing Trunks’s pants down over his ass.

“Wait.” Trunks says, reaching back to grasp Gohan’s wrist. Gohan looks at him, blinking confusedly, and Trunks blushes. “I, um… I wanna suck your cock first.” He says shyly. “Please?”

“Fuck.” Gohan groans, his dark eyes rolling shut as he kisses Trunks again and squeezes him hard. Then he releases him, leaning back on his hands as Trunks shimmies down his body. He unbuttons Gohan’s shirt and pushes it open, kissing over his broad, powerful chest before capturing one nipple between his lips and sucking lightly. Gohan moans and drops his head back, and Trunks grins. He kisses lower, over the muscular plane of the older man’s abdomen, and lifts his hands to the front of Gohan’s pants. He presses one hand flat against the hardening bulge there and rubs firmly, shivering at the wounded moan he tears from somewhere deep in Gohan’s chest. 

He pulls back and looks up at Gohan through his eyelashes, deftly unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants, then leans forward and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Gohan’s cock through his boxers. Gohan moans again and fucks his hips up against Trunks’s face, then drops back onto his elbows with a huff. He shifts his weight to one arm and reaches down, threading his fingers into Trunks’s lavender hair and rubbing gentle circles into his scalp. Trunks hums and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Gohan’s boxers, sliding them down until his cock bounces free, fully hard and standing proudly. Trunks licks his lips and flicks his eyes up to Gohan’s, then wraps a hand around the older man’s length and pumps him slowly. 

“You’re so perfect, Gohan.” Trunks murmurs. “So beautiful, so amazing. I want you so much, master.” Gohan groans long and low at that, and fucks up into Trunks’s fist. A bead of precum leaks from his tip, and Trunks leans forward and collects it with his tongue, moaning at the salty musk that fills his mouth. “You taste so good, master.”

“Oh fuck.” Gohan gasps, his hips bucking again as Trunks traces the ridges of his cockhead with his tongue. “Have you done this before?”

“Mm-hmm.” Trunks hums and kisses the tip of Gohan’s cock, sucking lightly and flicking his tongue. “Couple of times.”

“That’s so hot, holy  _ shit.”  _ Gohan hisses, and when Trunks looks up at him again, he shudders when he finds the older man staring at him with those dark eyes, so much lust and desire in them that it takes Trunks’s breath away. He takes him into his mouth then, engulfing him slowly as he continues to stroke near the base. He sucks hard on the way back up, and Gohan makes a strangled noise in his throat and drops flat on his back. 

“Feel good?” Trunks asks when he pulls off, jerking him off with long, firm strokes. Gohan groans again. 

“So good.” He murmurs. “God, you’re so fucking  _ good.”  _ Trunks warms at that and swallows him back down, determined to make this as good for this alternate version of his master as he can. 

He bobs his head, experimenting with speed and pressure until he finds a combination that has Gohan moaning and writhing beneath him, then falls into an easy rhythm. Another taste of precum spurts onto his tongue and he moans softly, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. 

“Ah, stop. Fuck, stop, stop.” Gohan gasps, groaning when Trunks pulls off. He drags air into his lungs, his chest heaving, and Trunks smirks at him and begins to undress himself. 

“Look so good like this, Gohan.” He purrs, standing so that the older man can see him as he shrugs off his jacket. “All sprawled out on the ground, soaked in sweat, hair all fucked out. So fucking beautiful.” He pulls his shirt over his head and trails his fingertips down the length of his abdomen, moaning as he brushes over his nipples and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth when Gohan’s cock twitches. The older man sits up then, gazing up at him, desire burning in his dark eyes as they follow Trunks’s hands. Trunks pushes his pants down over his hips, stretching and flexing a little so that the defined muscles in his arms and chest and abs stand out, then lets them fall and pool around his ankles. He kicks off his boots and steps out of his pants, dragging his fingertips over his hips and thighs. Gohan groans as Trunks palms himself and begins to stroke. 

“Look at you.” Gohan breathes, his eyes roaming hungrily all over Trunks’s body, and Trunks shivers under the scrutiny. “So beautiful, Trunks. Fuck, you’re so…”

“Say my name again.” Trunks interrupts him, stroking himself more firmly. 

“Trunks.” Gohan growls, rolling up onto his knees and walking to him. He puts his hands on Trunks’s hips and looks up at him, his eyes half-lidded and heavy with need. “Trunks.” He says again, breathless, then leans forward and closes his lips over Trunks’s tip, his tongue flicking out to collect the precum that has formed there. Trunks lets out a ragged, wounded moan and feels his knees buckle as Gohan takes him into his mouth and hollows his cheeks. His strong hands hold Trunks up, still braced on his hips, and he watches in awe as Gohan begins to bob his head, taking him deeper and deeper until Trunks feels himself bump the back of the older man’s throat. 

“Shit, stop, I don’t wanna come yet.” Trunks says, pushing him away frantically. Gohan licks his lips and smirks up at him, his lips red and swollen and a deep blush coloring his beautiful face. 

“You want me to fuck you now, Trunks?” Gohan asks lowly, and Trunks shudders. “Wanna sit on my cock, ride me until you burst?”

“Master.” Trunks whines, not missing the little shiver that runs through Gohan’s body at the word. Trunks moves to pick up his jacket then, digging in the pockets until he finds the capsule he’s looking for, then grins at Gohan before pressing the button and tossing it on the ground. 

“Don’t tell me you brought  _ lube _ with you.” Gohan groans, sitting back on his heels. 

“Okay, then I won’t tell you.” Trunks’s chuckles, kneeling to paw through the duffel bag now sitting on the ground. 

“You  _ were _ planning this, weren’t you?” Gohan huffs, offended. “What if I had said no?”

“Believe it or not, I actually didn’t plan any of this.” Trunks replies, pulling out a bottle of lube and waving it coyly. 

“So you just carry lube around with you when you go sailing through the fabric of time and space, huh?” Gohan snorts. Trunks grins. 

“A man has needs, y’know.” He says with a shrug. “Anyway, are you complaining?” Gohan glares at him. 

“You’re getting a little too close to ruining this, kid.” He says seriously. “If you really want this, then I suggest you stop talking before I come to my senses.”

“Damn, message received.” Trunks huffs. “Lay back and let me take care of everything.”

“Just come here, Trunks.” Gohan sighs, moving to sit flat on his ass and unfolding his legs. Trunks steps toward him, gasping when the older man reaches up and grabs his free hand. He pulls Trunks down into his lap, hooking his hands behind Trunks’s knees and dragging him so that he is straddling him. He takes the lube out of Trunks’s hand and squeezes some out onto his fingers, then wraps his arms around Trunks’s waist, pulling him close and kissing him hard. 

Trunks sinks into it, wrapping his arms around Gohan’s neck and moaning softly as the older man’s tongue slides into his mouth again. Then Gohan’s big hand presses flat over the small of Trunks’s back, his wet fingers fanning out and kneading gently before sliding lower. He pets lightly at Trunks’s entrance, swallowing his moans with a filthy, open-mouthed kiss that makes Trunks’s toes curl. He gasps as one long finger slips inside him, pumping slowly and working him open. 

“I can take two.” Trunks breathes into Gohan’s mouth, just wanting this to move forward so that he can get what he really wants, and Gohan hums and adds another finger. “Oh fuck, Gohan.” Trunks moans, rocking back onto his hand and dropping his head back. Gohan moves to kiss his neck instead, his free arm tightening around Trunks’s waist like a vice as he begins to writhe. 

“Are you ready?” Gohan asks, still fingering him mercilessly, and Trunks rolls his hips and nods frantically. “Good.” The older man growls, then pulls his fingers free and grabs Trunks’s waist. He lifts him effortlessly, then slams Trunks down on his cock without ceremony or preamble. Trunks grits his teeth as he settles against him, gripping Gohan’s shoulders hard and working to relax. 

“Sorry.” Gohan says roughly, kneading at his sides. 

“It’s okay.” Trunks replies, opening his eyes. “I was getting impatient too.”

“Are you okay?” Gohan murmurs, kissing Trunks’s jaw, and Trunks nods. God, he’s better than okay. 

He collects himself, relaxing and breathing deeply, then begins to rock in Gohan’s lap, pulling a long moan from them both. Gohan pulls back and catches Trunks’s lips, moaning again into Trunks’s mouth when the younger man raises up and sinks back down. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Gohan.” Trunks breathes, rising again. “Wanna stay like this forever. Wish I could. Wish you were mine.”

“Trunks.” Gohan moans, tightening his arms around him. “The last time you were here— fuck, last time, I wanted you so bad. Caught me the hell off guard, too. Didn’t understand it. Didn’t understand how I could feel so strongly about someone I hadn’t seen since I was a fucking kid. But you were so beautiful, so sweet, so fucking  _ sad _ , and all I wanted was to make you smile.” He huffs a breathless laugh and meets his eyes, and Trunks shudders at the  _ adoration _ that burns there. “You said I didn’t want you.” He continues lowly, kissing his lips again briefly before pressing their foreheads together. “That couldn’t be further from the truth, Trunks.”

“Gohan.” Trunks says, running his fingers through the older man’s black hair. 

“This is gonna hurt us both, you know.” He continues, moaning softly as Trunks rises and sinks again. “This can’t happen again. I’m a married man and I love my wife.”

“I told you, I’ll stay away after this.” Trunks gasps, picking up his pace, wanting Gohan to stop talking. He can’t talk like this, not right now, not when he’s on the edge of something he’s wanted since he was just a stupid teenager, mooning after his teacher like a lovesick puppy. He bounces on Gohan’s cock, and the older man shudders and moans, kissing his lips hard before dropping his face into the curve of Trunks’s neck and biting down on the meat of his shoulder. Trunks cries out and bucks hard, throwing his head back and speeding up. Gohan groans then and shifts, pushing Trunks back onto the ground and laying over him, then begins to fuck into him slowly, pressing his face into Trunks’s neck and panting against his skin. 

“You feel so fucking good.” Gohan moans, thrusting harder and faster. “So hot and tight,  _ fuck.” _ Trunks rocks up to meet him, wrapping his legs around the older man’s waist and his arms around his neck. He can’t fucking believe how good this is, better than he’d expected, than he could have ever dreamed. He moans and arches against Gohan, feeling like he’s flying. 

Gohan lifts up then and really starts pounding into him, the new angle allowing him to hit that sweet spot within him with each powerful stroke and propelling him toward utter bliss. He feels heat flush through him, pooling in his belly, and he arches again, throwing his head back and letting out a strangled moan. Gohan leans down and kisses his lips again, deep and lewd and so hot, and Trunks feels his rough hand wrap around his cock. 

“Come for me, Trunks.” Gohan gasps against his mouth, pumping him in time with his hips. “Now, Trunks.” He growls, and Trunks obeys his master. He stiffens all over and comes hard, his orgasm so blindingly intense, so fucking incredible that tears spring to his eyes and roll down over his cheeks. 

“Fuck, I love you.” He cries, clutching the older man as he falls apart. Gohan groans long and low in his chest and follows him over the edge, his hips stuttering to a halt as he fills Trunks up. “Gohan.”

“Shh.” Gohan shushes him, pressing kisses to his face as they both pant and shiver together. They lay like that for a long moment, kissing softly and enjoying the afterglow, and when Gohan finally lifts up and pulls out of him, Trunks wishes they could have stayed like that forever. Then Gohan sits up and smirks down at Trunks, lifting his hand to his lips and licking off the come that had spilled over them. 

“Fuck.” Trunks groans, wiping the rest of his come off his belly with his own fingers and sitting up too. He offers them to Gohan when the older man leans forward, humming softly as he takes Trunks’s fingers in his mouth and makes a show of sucking them clean. “Come here, master.” Trunks murmurs, pulling his hand back and leaning in to kiss him. Gohan chuckles softly and opens his mouth, kissing him back, filthy and full of tongue. 

“See how good you taste?” Gohan rumbles between kisses, grabbing Trunks’s waist and pulling him close again. “Wow.” He sighs dreamily, pushing his nose into Trunks’s hair and breathing deeply. 

“Thank you, Gohan.” Trunks murmurs, wrapping his arms around Gohan’s neck and hugging him tightly. “I know this was a big ask, but… I’m glad you said yes.” Gohan chuckles softly and rubs his back, pressing a sweet kiss just beneath his ear. 

“Me too.” He whispers, hugging him back, just as tight. 

And even though he knows it’s going to hurt to never see Gohan again, even though he knows the kind of burden he’s going to leave Gohan to deal with, Trunks can’t remember the last time he had felt so happy, so complete. 

But, now that he’s gotten everything he’s ever wanted, that he’s gotten to taste and touch and love the only man he’s  _ ever _ loved and  _ ever _ needed, even if only the alternate version of that man, it’s going to be hard as hell to stay away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to TeamDamon, whose amazing fics have made me ship characters I had never thought to ship before, including this particular ship 😅😅 (and for always being so sweet and supportive too). Truhan has very quickly become one of my fave rare pairs, which is a blessing and a curse, really lol
> 
> Title and quote are from Mood Ring by Ghost Atlas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Things, you know, they change  
> But this feeling still remains  
> I'd die just to know you'd stay  
> Forever young and safe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The self-indulgent part two that is “non-canon” to this particular fic lol. Ch1 is a complete work, for all intents and purposes, but I really wanted to write this. Might even write another chapter because I really like how this is turning out lol

Gohan tells Videl everything. He can’t help it. He walks into the house and takes one look at the love of his life and mother of his child and spills his guts right there in the den. He tells her how Trunks had flirted with him, how he hadn’t stopped it, how he’d wanted Trunks the last time he’d visited too. And she listens quietly, an unreadable look on her beautiful face, moving at one point to sit on the couch with her hands folded in her lap. She’s silent when he finishes, looking down at him where he’s kneeling in front of her on the floor, and he holds his breath until his lungs burn. 

“I’m so sorry, Videl.” He says softly, for about the hundredth time, but she just looks at him, her blue eyes sharp and guarded. Then she takes a measured breath and glances down at her hands, clasped tightly in his own. 

“Are you gonna do it again?” She asks at last, her eyes flickering back to his. 

“No.” Gohan answers immediately. “He promised he’d never come back, and I told him I wouldn’t do this again even if he did.” She searches his face briefly, then sighs and smiles. 

“Look, Gohan, I get it.” She says softly. 

“You… what?”

“I get it.” She shrugs. “You bonded with him over something traumatic all those years ago, and he still holds a torch for his timeline’s version of you. He’s the only one that understands what it’s like to be a half Saiyan. Other than your brother and this timeline’s Trunks, anyway, but they didn’t fight Cell. You and Future Trunks did. Really, you probably have more in common with him than you do with me.”

“Videl.” Gohan murmurs, casting his eyes down. 

“No, let me finish.” Videl says sternly, then pulls one hand free and covers his hands with it. “Am I  _ happy _ that you went out in the woods and fucked Trunks Briefs? Hell no, Gohan, and don’t you think for a second I’m not gonna make you work for my forgiveness.  _ But _ I understand  _ why _ it happened, and I can’t really fault you for having feelings for him. First, he’s gorgeous— which is weird to think about because I’ve known our Trunks since he was eight. And second, like I said, you two share an experience that no one else on earth does. Yeah, other people were there, but you’re different from them. You’re sweet and gentle and sensitive, and you only fought because you had to. Future Trunks is the same way. So yeah, I get it. And I accept it.”

“You…”

“Still not done, honey.” She huffs then and pulls both her hands away from him, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose in the air. “I just wish you’d told me how you felt about him. I’m a little more open-minded than you seem to think, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Honey, when I married you, I knew what I was signing up for. I’m well aware of the fact that my husband is an alien hybrid with more power and strength than my much more fragile, purely human body can handle. I was there when you ripped up the entire ring at the world tournament when we were teenagers. I can’t sense energy like you can, but I’d have to have been dead to not feel the kind of power you were putting out then. You were a hurricane in the body of a man, and I knew right then that being with you would mean you would be holding yourself back all the time. And I know it was hard. That’s why I trained so much. I wanted to be strong too, so that you wouldn’t have to restrain yourself. And yeah, okay, maybe I was kinda happy when you walked away from martial arts so you could focus on your education. Mostly because it made you happy, but also because it meant that all that strength would maybe wane enough so you could fuck me how you really wanted to. But even at your weakest, honey, you fractured my pelvis, remember?”

“Yeah.” Gohan chuckles softly, looking down at his own hands still resting in her lap. “I was so scared, I thought I’d broken you.”

“You kinda did.” Videl laughs. She leans forward then and reaches for him, cradling his face in her hands. “And now that you’ve got all that power back and then some, I can tell sometimes that you’re afraid to touch me. And I know that your favorite position isn’t fucking cowgirl, so don’t lie to me.” She laughs then, really laughs, and strokes his cheeks with her thumbs. “Gohan, I love you, and I want you to be happy. And if Trunks makes you happy, then I won’t stand in the way of that. I just want you to be honest with me.  _ That’s  _ my issue with this whole thing. And while I’m so proud of you for telling me what you did immediately, I’m also really disappointed that you didn’t tell me how much you wanted him in the first place.”

“I mean, how would I have even started that conversation, sweetie?” Gohan says, making a face. “Hey Videl! You know the future version of the kid we used to babysit every Friday, whose diapers I changed when he was a baby, and whose parents I've known since  _ I _ was a baby? Yeah, I want to hold him down and pound the hell out of him.” Her eyes widen at that and Gohan cringes. 

“Is that what you did to him?” She asks, astonished. Gohan blushes fiercely, but doesn’t answer. “Okay, we’ll, uh… we’ll circle back to that. But honey, is that how  _ you _ think of him?”

“Oh god no, of course not.” Gohan replies, making another face and shaking his head vehemently. “He’s so completely different from this timeline’s Trunks, he’s really a different person entirely.”

“Okay then.” She says, nodding. “And for the record, if you hadn’t introduced him as Trunks Briefs from the future the last time he was here, I wouldn’t have known. Even I can tell he’s different. But yeah, I would have appreciated you coming to me and telling me that you have feelings for someone, and then explained to me  _ why.” _

“Be realistic, though, Videl. If I had told you that, you would have gone ballistic.” Gohan huffs. Videl smirks. 

“Wow, you really have no faith in me, huh?” She shakes her head and sighs. “I’m gonna let you in on a little secret, hun. I literally thought that you’ve been fucking Vegeta this whole time, and you just weren’t telling me. But now that you just came in here and blurted out, ‘I had sex with Future Trunks half an hour ago, baby, I’m so sorry,’ I’m pretty confident that you’re not.” And then she laughs, and Gohan’s jaw hits the floor. 

“You thought  _ what?”  _ Gohan screeches, making Videl laugh harder. 

“Well, yeah.” She giggles. “I mean, you spend so much time with him. And you’re always so happy and relaxed after you spar with him. So I just figured that was post-coital bliss or whatever.”

“I— what do— you—“ Gohan splutters, shaking his head. “Oh my  _ god, _ Videl! Are you… are you serious? I’m happy and relaxed because I’m  _ exhausted _ from fighting him. And I spend so much time with him because he challenges me more than my dad or Piccolo. I’m not  _ fucking _ him. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Didn’t stop you from fucking his son.” Videl points out. “Well, the future version of him, anyway.”

“I guess I deserved that one.” Gohan huffs. He stands then and moves to sit on the couch next to her, sighing heavily and leaning back against the cushions. “So what are you saying, Videl?” He asks after a moment, turning his head to look at her. She shrugs and smiles sweetly. 

“What do you think I’m saying?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think you do.”

“Videl.” He growls, unhappy. She sighs and turns to face him, reaching out to pat his chest. 

“I’m saying that, if your time traveling tryst returns to this timeline, I think you should let whatever’s happening between you just, well, happen.” She says, smiling at his look of astonishment. “If you want to fuck him, honey, then go for it. I know you get frustrated in bed sometimes because you like rough stuff and I can’t give you that. He can.”

“Are you… is this for real?” Gohan asks, his heart thudding in his chest. 

“Of course. I told you, I just want you to be happy. And if occasionally fucking the hell out of someone you can’t break makes you happy, then who am I to keep you from that?” She shrugs then and scoots closer to him, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. “Just remember you’ve got a wife at home that needs you, too.” He blushes lightly and puts his arm around her, pulling her close.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” He says softly. She giggles. 

“Course I do.” She replies, kissing his lips and grinning devilishly. “Now I want details, mister man. Tell me  _ everything.” _

“What do you mean?” He growls, his hands landing on her waist when she climbs into his lap and straddles him. 

“You wanna make it up to me? Tell me what you did out there. Did he suck your cock? Did you suck his? What positions did you use? Did you come inside him, or all over him? How hard did you pound him, Gohan? Or did he pound you?” She asks in rapid fire, kissing his lips between each question. He blushes fiercely and wraps his arms around her waist. 

“I didn’t think I was fucking him particularly hard, but come to think of it, I guess I was.” He says with a nervous laugh. “A-are you sure you wanna hear any of this?”

“Honey, I wanna hear  _ all _ of it.” She purrs, grinding her hips down against him and moving to kiss sweetly at his neck. “And then I want your face between my legs.”

“Oh  _ fuck,  _ Videl.” Gohan moans, wondering how he could have ever gotten so fucking lucky. 

—

Trunks fucks his fist, his eyes shut tight, imagining Gohan’s warm, calloused hand wrapped around his cock instead of his own. He lifts his hips, arching on his bed, and comes hard, striping his abdomen and pumping himself until he’s hissing at the over sensitivity. He groans and lies there for a moment, breathing hard, his eyes still shut. He imagines Gohan licking Trunks’s come off of his fingers, Gohan smirking at him as Trunks wipes up the mess on his own body and presses his fingers into the older man’s mouth, Gohan pulling him close again and kissing him deeply, making him taste himself. 

_ See how good you taste? _

Trunks shudders and throws his arm over his eyes, groaning again, pointedly  _ not _ thinking about the fact that this was the tenth time in six days he’s jerked off to the memories of Son Gohan making him come harder than he ever had in his life. After several minutes, he gets up and hops in the shower, scrubbing himself under the cold spray until his skin hurts. 

Fuck, how could he be so fucking stupid? How could he do this to himself?

He can’t stop thinking about Gohan, and for the first time  _ ever _ , not  _ his _ Gohan. He keeps thinking about how Gohan had smiled and laughed, so free and unburdened. Trunks had been unable to look away from him the entire time they were together, marveling at how different he was from his alternate self. At how handsome he was when he smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling softly with mirth. How loose and relaxed his shoulders were. How quick he was to laugh and grin and find joy in little things like muffins and coffee. He’d lit up when Trunks had asked him questions about his work, and had happily and openly rattled about this and that. A paper he was working on, a breakthrough in the lab, a student finally understanding something he had struggled with and how good it had felt to help him get there. There was so much love and joy and excitement for the present and the future in that alternate Gohan, and it was fucking intoxicating. 

Trunks loves his Gohan. He always has and he always will. There wasn’t a future or a past where he  _ wouldn’t  _ love the strong, stoic, haunted man who had taught him everything he knew, who had held him when he’d woken up screaming from nightmares, who had given first his arm and then his life to protect him. But for the first time in what seems like his entire fucking life, Trunks wasn’t pining for a ghost. The man he wanted was real and alive and he wanted Trunks too. 

Except he couldn’t have  _ him _ either. He’d promised Gohan that he wouldn’t go to him ever again. And really, that meant that he could never visit that timeline again, because he wouldn’t be able to trust himself to leave Gohan alone. 

_ It’s not fair, _ Trunks thinks, shivering under the freezing water. Doesn’t he deserve to be happy, too? Doesn’t he deserve to smile and laugh without having to worry or stay on guard?

He sighs and shuts off the water, rubbing his arms and clenching his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. He dries off quickly and crawls into bed, cocooning himself in his blankets and shivering until his Saiyan blood finally warms him. He knows it’s unfair to think that way. This was his lot in life, and if Trunks’s desires only ended in heartache for Gohan, then he would stay away. It was his own fault for kissing the man in the first place. He’d known better, and this was his punishment for being rash and stupid. 

Trunks sighs again, nestling more deeply under his blankets and closing his eyes. He would yearn for Gohan for the rest of his life, every iteration in every timeline until death finally takes him and ends his misery. It’s inevitable. The sooner he makes peace with that, the better. 

—

About two months after Future Trunks’s fateful visit, Gohan is attending a conference on the other side of the world when a familiar ki signature blinks into existence in the general vicinity of Capsule Corp. He feels Vegeta’s energy surge then, too, and he stands and leaves the auditorium without explaining himself to his assistant. 

He’s outside and in the sky before he can think better of it, streaking back to West City at breakneck speed. His phone rings at least twenty times as he flies, likely his assistant freaking out because Gohan had just left him in the middle of a conference, but he doesn’t have time to sit around and wait. 

He has to see Trunks before the younger man keeps his promise and leaves again without visiting Gohan. 

He’s about 500 miles from West City when he feels Trunks’s energy lower again. He must have finished sparring with his father. Gohan tracks his ki as it moves away from Capsule Corp at a leisurely pace, heading in the direction of Satan City, and Gohan kicks it into high gear, flying so fast he can hardly see the ground. 

Trunks stops in the vicinity of Videl and Pan’s energy, flickering softly but steadily at their home outside of Satan City. What is he doing there? Looking for Gohan? For Videl?

Gohan touches down right in front of the door and bursts through it, breathing hard and looking wildly around the foyer.  _ Living room _ , he thinks, pinpointing Trunks’s rising ki,  _ he’s in the living room.  _ Trunks is facing the living room entrance when Gohan all but kicks the door down, panic etched into his features, his aura flickering gold like he’s expecting Gohan to attack him. 

“Listen, Gohan, I can explain! I was just here to apologize for—“ He starts, raising his hands and taking a step back. Gohan flashes into his space, chasing him as he backs up hard and crowding him against the wall. He slams his hands on the wall on either side of Trunks’s head, caging him in, and Trunks  _ cowers _ beneath him, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. “I’m sorry, Gohan. I know you told me to stay away, but I had to apologize for—“

“I’m so glad to see you.” Gohan blurts breathlessly. 

“You… what?” Trunks asks, opening one blue eye. Gohan shakes his head, grinning like an idiot, and puts a hand under Trunks’s chin and lifts his face. 

“I’m glad to see you, Trunks.” He repeats, then presses him against the wall, grabs his face in both hands, and kisses him so hard and deep that Trunks melts against him with a blissful sigh. 

“Damn.” He hears Videl say appreciatively, and Trunks’s breath hitches. He jerks away and shoves Gohan hard, knocking him back several steps and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I— Videl, I—“ Trunks stammers, looking anxiously between Gohan and Videl, looking like he’s preparing to bolt. Gohan looks at his wife, who is perched on the arm of the couch with her arms crossed over her chest and a mischievous smirk on her face. 

“Don’t stop on my account.” She giggles, winking at Gohan. He snorts and rolls his eyes, blushing lightly as he approaches Trunks again. 

“Sorry, I guess I should explain.” Gohan chuckles, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head. But he can tell Trunks is panicking, blind and deaf to anything but his own inner turmoil. 

“I shouldn’t have come here.” He gasps, breathing hard, then scoots around Gohan and takes off. 

“Shit, I shoulda kept my mouth shut.” Videl says, her eyes big and apologetic.

“No, I should have explained before I jumped him.” Gohan sighs. “I’ll go chase him down.”

He takes off after Trunks, catching up to him effortlessly and hailing him. He glances back at Gohan then transforms with a shout, golden energy pouring out of him as his speed doubles. 

“Goddammit.” Gohan growls and speeds up too, grabbing the younger man’s ankle. “Trunks, stop. You’re not in trouble.” He says, but Trunks turns and kicks him square in the face, fear and instinct fueling him. “Alright, if that’s how you wanna play it.” Gohan snarls, shaking off the hit and tackling Trunks out of the sky. The younger Saiyan becomes a wildcat in his arms, flailing and shrieking and pushing hard with his ki as he struggles against Gohan’s chest. “Calm down!” Gohan commands, and Trunks stills immediately, staring at him with a far away look in his eyes. “You’re okay. Everything’s okay.” 

“I didn’t mean to— I’m sorry, Gohan.” Trunks says, his eyes filling with tears, still distant and haunted. “I just wanted to apologize to Videl. And to you, for forcing you to sleep with me. It was wrong, and I’m a fucking idiot. But I fucked this up, too, didn’t I? God, and now she knows. I didn’t—”

_ “No.” _ Gohan says emphatically, loosening the crushing grip he’s holding the younger man in and reaching up to cup his jaw. “I knew Videl was there. She’s my wife, I stay tuned into her ki on instinct. I always know where she is.” He chuckles and drops his hand to Trunks’s shoulder, wrapping both arms around him and hugging him tightly. 

“Then what—“

“She’s also the most amazing woman in the entire universe and we are  _ both _ lucky she’s so incredible.” Gohan continues, pulling back again and looking into Trunks’s eyes. “I told her everything. Literally everything.”

“You  _ what?” _

“The second I walked through the door that day, I threw myself at her feet, spilled my guts, and begged her to forgive me.” He grins then and shakes his head. “Turns out, my amazing, incredible, impossibly gorgeous, perfect wife is  _ really _ kinky. And she’s  _ really _ into the idea of me fucking you.” 

“I—“

“Hey, wait a minute.” Gohan says suddenly, grabbing Trunks’s shoulders and holding him at arm’s length. “Did you— Trunks, you didn’t  _ force  _ me to do anything. If I hadn’t wanted to have sex with you, it wouldn’t have happened.” Trunks’s eyes widen, dropping briefly to Gohan’s lips, then he flushes and looks away. 

“I kept pestering you.”

“So?” Gohan huffs. “I’m a teacher  _ and _ I have a toddler. I’m  _ used _ to being pestered. It’s my constant state of being at any given moment. Trust me, Trunks, pestering alone wouldn’t have gotten you anywhere.”

“Yeah, but I just threw myself at you like some pathetic—“

“Trunks, will you please just shut the hell up?” Gohan laughs, then pulls him close again and kisses him softly. Trunks melts into it like last time, his arms flying around Gohan’s neck. “I’m glad you came back, Trunks.” He says when he finally breaks the kiss, pressing their foreheads together and hugging him tightly. “C’mon. Let’s go back to my house.”

—

Gohan takes Trunks straight back to the house, pulling him by the hand as he strides down the hall and through a door. Trunks’s heart is pounding when Gohan kicks the door shut and whips around, slamming the younger man hard against it. He presses flush against him and kisses him deeply, one hand reaching up to trace Trunks’s jawline. 

Trunks moans and drops his head back against the door, breaking the kiss and breathing hard. Gohan begins to kiss across his throat, his other hand sliding up Trunks’s side, his fingertips slipping beneath the tail of his shirt and skating over his heated skin. 

“Oh fuck, Gohan.” He gasps, his breath hitching when the older man nips at his adam’s apple. “I wasn’t expecting this.”

“It’s okay. Neither was I.” Gohan murmurs, pulling back and catching his lips again. “Guess neither of us ever had a hope of staying away.”

“I came here to apologize to both of you. The guilt was eating me alive.” Trunks chuckles breathlessly. “Remind me to thank Videl later.” 

They make out like teenagers for a long time, damn near getting drunk off each other, and when Gohan finally pulls away, Trunks whimpers pathetically and chases him. Gohan chuckles softly and lifts a hand, pressing a finger to Trunks’s lips. 

“C’mon.” He whispers, dropping his hand again and sliding both down Trunks’s back to grip at his ass. He picks Trunks up then, effortlessly, like he weighs nothing at all, and Trunks’s legs wrap around Gohan’s narrow waist on instinct. They kiss the whole way to the bed, not able to get enough of each other fast enough, and when Gohan trips and falls on top of him onto the mattress, laughing breathlessly, Trunks moans and arches against the older man, unable to take this slow shit anymore. 

“Fuck me, master.” He whines into Gohan’s mouth. “Please. I need you.”

“Don’t worry, kid.” Gohan growls. “I’ll take care of you.” 

He drags his hips down over Trunks’s, opening his mouth and kissing him so deep and hot and filthy, swallowing Trunks’s ragged moan. Trunks slides his hands up Gohan’s chest, slipping them under his blazer and pushing it roughly off his shoulders. Gohan lifts up then, onto his knees between Trunks’s legs, and shrugs the jacket the rest of the way off before tossing it across the room. He loosens his tie and pulls it over his head, then begins to deftly unbutton his dress shirt. Trunks rakes his eyes over the older man’s body, following his fingers as they reveal each delicious inch of smooth, pale skin. Gohan smirks and tugs the tail of his shirt out of his slacks, unbuttoning the last button before moving to unbuckle his belt. And Trunks doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone more sexy and perfect than the man kneeling over him, his shirt open to reveal the tight cords of muscle stretched taut beneath his skin, shiny with the first beads of sweat that follow the grooves and dips of his chest and abs.

Then Gohan unfastens his pants and shoves them down, his cock bouncing and standing proudly, and Trunks moans at the sight of it, his hands flying to the clasp of his own belt. But Gohan lunges at him, quick as lightning, grabbing Trunks’s wrists and yanking his arms over his head roughly. 

_ “Stay.”  _ He snarls, and Trunks does as he’s told, gripping the top of the pillow under his head and shivering as Gohan’s hands slide down his arms and shoulders, across his chest and belly, over his hips and thighs. He slides off the bed then, shrugging off his shirt and pushing down his pants the rest of the way. He steps out of them and paces to the nightstand, his eyes never once leaving Trunks, and yanks the drawer open with more force than is strictly necessary. He grabs a bottle of lube and tosses it next to Trunks, then crawls back up onto the bed, slinking up over Trunks’s body like a panther and claiming his lips once more. 

Gohan shoves his hands under Trunks’s shirt, his calloused palms dragging over heated flesh, trembling under his touch. He pulls away just enough to jerk Trunks’s shirt over his head, then drops to kiss under the younger man’s jaw and across his throat, nipping and licking and sucking his way over the muscular plane of Trunks’s chest. He kisses lower and lower, his tongue dipping into the grooves of Trunks’s abs, his fingers undoing his pants and hooking in the waistband. He slides them down, kissing each new inch of tanned flesh, grazing his teeth over Trunks’s hipbones. He pulls Trunks’s pants the rest of the way down, tugging off his boots and tossing all of it to the floor. 

“Gonna get you nice and open for me, Trunks.” Gohan purrs, smirking at him and licking his lips. “Keep thinking about how good you taste. Been praying to every god who would listen that you’d come back. Can’t stop thinking about your cock in my mouth, how fucking perfect you are.” He leans forward then and wraps his hand around Trunks’s dick, pumping him gently before licking hotly along the vein on the underside of it. Then he sucks Trunks’s cockhead into his mouth and Trunks nearly comes on the spot, gripping the pillow and arching hard and moaning loudly. Gohan squeezes the base of his cock and pulls off, grinning wickedly down at him. “Don’t come yet. We haven’t even gotten to the good part.” He says with a chuckle. 

“S-sorry.” Trunks gasps. “I’m kinda wound up.”

“Hmm.” Gohan hums, stroking him a few times before leaning down again. “That so?”

“Haven’t— fuck, haven’t had sex since— fuck, that feels so good, Gohan.” Trunks moans, arching as Gohan takes him into his mouth again. “Can’t stop thinking about you. Don’t want anyone but you, Gohan,  _ fuck.” _ He feels slick fingers pet gently at his entrance, and he moans again, deep and rough. The older man works him slowly, bobbing his head and corkscrewing his free hand at the base of Trunks’s cock, and when his fingers slip inside him and curl gently, Trunks squeezes his eyes shut and convulses. “G-Gohan.” He gasps, one hand flying to Gohan’s head, his fingers threading in his hair and tightening. He grips hard at the pillow with his other hand and draws his knees up, arching off the bed and fucking  _ sobbing _ as Gohan rubs skillfully at that sweet spot within him. 

“Easy.” Gohan purrs, pulling off and withdrawing his hand. “You ready?”

“Fuck yes, Gohan.” Trunks breathes, watching as Gohan rises to his knees again and squeezes more lube onto his fingers. 

“Get on your hands and knees, Trunks.” Gohan commands lowly, and Trunks scrambles to obey, rolling over and pushing up onto all fours without hesitation. “Look at this fucking ass.” Gohan groans, grabbing two generous handfuls and squeezing hard. Trunks moans and pushes back into his hands, hollowing his back and looking at him over his shoulder. 

“Fuck me, master. Please?” He says sweetly, grinning at the shudder that runs through the older man. “Please give me your cock. I’ve been good, haven’t I?”

_ “Fuck,  _ Trunks.” Gohan snarls, squeezing his ass again and spreading him open. “You want this?” He asks, his cockhead pressing hard at Trunks’s entrance. Trunks moans and drops his head. “Answer me, Trunks.”

“Yes, master.” He breathes. “Want it so bad. Wanna be a good boy for you, master.”

“Oh, Trunks.” Gohan groans roughly. “You are  _ so _ good for me, aren’t you? Such a good little whore for my cock.” He pushes slowly inside him, moaning long and low until he’s fully seated, then leans over him and drops sweet kisses to the backs of Trunks’s shoulders. “Fuck, you feel so good. So hot, so fucking tight for me.” He huffs against Trunks’s skin. “I’m glad you haven’t fucked anyone else, Trunks. Glad no one else has taken you like this since I did. You’re mine, aren’t you, Trunks.  _ Mine.” _ And Trunks’s head is  _ spinning _ from the combination of the older man’s cock filling him so completely and the utter filth that’s coming from  _ Gohan’s  _ usually polite fucking mouth. 

“Fuck, Gohan, never heard you talk like this.” Trunks gasps, pushing back against him. “Didn’t know you  _ could  _ talk like this. Everyone thinks you’re so goddamn innocent, but you’re just—“

And then Gohan slaps his ass  _ hard,  _ a flash of brilliant white light bursting around Trunks just before impact, and he jerks and cries out in pain and blinding euphoria. 

“You’re mine.” Gohan growls, his voice low and feral. “I want you to say it. Tell me you’re mine.”

“Yours.” Trunks sobs, moaning loudly when Gohan pulls back and slams into him savagely. “I’m yours, master,  _ fuck!” _

Gohan begins to fuck him then, gripping his hips and yanking him back to meet each powerful thrust. Trunks moans and hollows his back, rocking back against the older man as he stands taller on his knees and slams into him harder and faster. 

“God, like you were made for me. Made to take me. So good, baby, feels so good to fuck you as hard. As. I. Want.” Gohan babbles, punctuating each word with a series of brutal thrusts. Trunks’s mouth falls open and he drops his head onto the pillow below him, and Gohan leans over him and wraps his big hand around his throat. He yanks him up, pressing Trunks flush against his chest and pulling his head to his shoulder. His hand squeezes gently at Trunks’s throat, his other hand sliding down his chest and belly to wrap around his cock, pumping him roughly and holding him mostly still as he drives into him. Trunks arches, bracing his hands on Gohan’s thighs, his body pulling tight as a bowstring in Gohan’s hands, gasping as the older man’s lips move gently along his jaw, over his cheek, pressing against his ear. 

“I’m gonna come, master.” Trunks gasps, feeling heat pooling in his belly, his muscles clenching as he begins to lose control. Gohan growls and squeezes his throat hard, his other hand flying over his cock, the rhythm of his hips faltering as he comes undone too. 

“Come for me, Trunks. Come for your master.” He says, and Trunks obeys, arching again and coming with a long, desperate moan, clenching hard around Gohan’s cock as he spills over his hand and onto the sheets. Gohan gives two more shaky thrusts and follows him over the edge, slamming into him and filling him up. 

Trunks collapses against the older man, his head lolling bonelessly against Gohan’s shoulder as he pants and gasps. The hand around his cock slides up over his belly, Gohan’s strong arm winding around his waist and holding him gently. He slides the hand around Trunks’s throat to cup his jaw, pulling the younger man’s face to his own and kissing him deeply. Trunks raises an arm, pushing his fingers into Gohan’s hair and kissing him back lazily, humming into his mouth and relaxing completely against him. 

“This was better than last time.” Trunks breathes between kisses. 

“Think so?” Gohan chuckles, dropping his hands to Trunks’s waist and lifting him gently. He eases him down onto the bed, lying next to him and pressing sweet kisses to Trunks’s chest and neck. 

“Know so.” Trunks sighs, grabbing Gohan’s face and dragging him up to claim his lips. Gohan hums softly and grabs Trunks’s hip, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. “I love you.” Trunks whispers. He can’t help it. 

“I know.” Gohan murmurs, kissing him again. “I love you, too.”

—

Videl watches her husband pound the hell out of his boyfriend from the doorway, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and her hand in her pants. She strokes her clit in time with Gohan’s hand on Trunks’s cock, covering her mouth with her free hand to stifle her moan as her orgasm washes over her. She comes with them, leaning against the door frame and squeezing her thighs together as she trembles and tries to stay quiet. 

_ Next time,  _ she thinks, retreating to the hall bathroom to wash her hands,  _ I am  _ not _ gonna let them leave me outta this.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like powerful Gohan struggling to hold himself back, and supportive Videl knowing he needs something more and encouraging him to seek it. It’s my favorite trope 😂😂


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks finds out just how kinky Videl really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally just an excuse to write truhanvi smut. Also, Gohan gets pegged.

Trunks wakes a few hours later alone in a strange bed. He sits bolt upright, breathing hard and staring around the room wildly. The door opens then and he ascends immediately, panic hooking its claws into his skull. 

“Hey, hey, Trunks! Easy, you’re okay!” A woman’s voice says through the roar of blood in his ears. “Gohan!”

“What? What’s going— Trunks?” Gohan’s voice says, and Trunks blinks rapidly to clear his vision. “Hey, shh shh, it’s alright. Breathe, kid.” Gohan murmurs, and then he’s there, sitting on the bed and cradling Trunks’s face in his hands, wiping his cheeks gently with his thumbs. Trunks swallows hard and forces himself to relax, shivering as his power dissipates, and reaches up to grab Gohan’s wrists. 

He’s in Gohan’s house, in his bed, in his timeline.

Trunks takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, leaning into Gohan’s touch. 

“I, um… I washed your clothes.” Videl says softly. 

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Trunks sniffs, pulling away from Gohan and swiping at his eyes. 

“No, honey, there’s nothing to apologize for!” Videl says, setting her laundry basket down and sitting on the bed on Trunks’s other side. She puts a hand gently on his ankle and smiles sweetly at him. 

“There’s a  _ lot  _ to apologize for.” He argues, dropping his head in his hands and scrubbing his face. “God, I come here even though Gohan told me to stay away, I come to your house, I have sex with your husband  _ again, _ and then threaten you after you washed my clothes.” He laughs humorlessly and leans forward, curling in on himself. “I’m so sorry, Videl. You must fucking hate me.” He sobs. Fuck, how pathetic—

“Honey, I don’t hate you.” Videl says with a quiet laugh. And then her hands are on his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. “I don’t hate you. Don’t cry, Trunks, you’re gonna make me cry.” 

“You’re  _ both _ gonna make me cry.” Gohan huffs, grabbing them both and wrapping his arms around them. Trunks sinks into them, letting himself be held and trying to pull himself together. 

“You don’t have to do this.” He says weakly, pulling away again. “I should probably just get dressed and go.”

“Absolutely not.” Videl says sternly. “You can stay here as long as you like. It’s almost dinner time, anyway, and you’re not going anywhere until I know you’ve eaten.” She leans forward again and cups his face in her delicate hand, wiping away his tears and grinning at him. “Now, get dressed and come downstairs.”

—

He’s not sure what he’s expecting when he goes downstairs, but it sure as hell isn’t Gohan at the table piloting spoonfuls of baby food into Pan’s mouth, or Videl at the counter chopping vegetables. Gohan notices Trunks immediately and smiles softly, then makes engine noises as he flies the spoon around his daughter’s head again. 

“Would you mind helping me out, Trunks?” Videl asks brightly, and Trunks nods and steps up next to her in the kitchen. “Just stir that while I add the veggies.” She directs, pointing to the pan sizzling on the stove. 

“Sure.” Trunks replies softly, picking up the wooden spoon from the counter. 

“You know that I’m okay with all of this, right?” Videl says quietly, dumping a handful of chopped carrots into the pan. Trunks pushes them around and frowns deeply. 

“Yeah, Gohan said that, but I don’t know what that means.” He says, chancing a cautious glance in her direction. Videl sighs and adds a handful of bell peppers. 

“It means that I understand that you Saiyans are stupid strong, and that I can’t hack the physical demand of being fucked by a man who could destroy the whole goddamn planet if he wanted to.” She says, her voice sharp. Then she grins at him and nudges him with her elbow. “It also means that, as long as I get a seat at that particular table, you can come over here and get wrecked by my husband as many times as you’d like.” Trunks blushes hard and shrinks away from her. 

“What does  _ that _ mean?”

“It means, future boy, that I better get something outta this deal, too.” She replies, a wicked edge creeping into her expression. “You two can’t be the only ones around here having fun.”

“Wow, Gohan was right. You’re really fucking kinky, aren’t you?” Trunks says with a nervous chuckle. Videl giggles. 

“Kid, you have no idea.”

—

After dinner, they hang out and chat, and Trunks is surprised at how  _ easy _ it is to just relax and enjoy the company. They joke and laugh, and Trunks can’t remember the last time he had felt so  _ happy.  _ Videl is beautiful and charming, and Gohan is  _ Gohan,  _ and Trunks is feeling light and giddy and drunk just from being present and in the moment with them. 

It stays pg-13 until Videl puts Pan to bed, and then Trunks can’t help himself. He reaches over and rests a hand on Gohan’s thigh and blushes lightly. Gohan chuckles and covers Trunks’s hand with his own, pulling it further up before sliding his palm over Trunks’s arm. 

“C’mere, Trunks.” He murmurs, and Trunks obeys immediately, crawling into Gohan’s lap and straddling him. Gohan cups his cheek with one hand and Trunks leans into the touch, sighing softly as Gohan pulls him closer. 

“I can’t believe this is real.” Trunks whispers, brushing their lips together teasingly. Gohan hums, his hand sliding to cradle the back Trunks’s head. He kisses Trunks sweetly, the gentle press of his soft lips taking Trunks’s breath away. He’s hard as hell in an instant, grinding down in Gohan’s lap without a second thought and moaning softly into the older man’s mouth as he deepens the kiss. 

“Okay, boys, let’s take this upstairs.” Videl says suddenly, and Trunks jumps despite himself, but Gohan just kisses him one more time and pushes him off his lap. 

They follow Videl to the master bedroom, and Trunks suddenly feels nervous as he watches her quietly shut the door behind them. She turns, a wicked little grin on her face, and crosses her arms over her chest. She waves a hand, gesturing vaguely toward the nightstand, and Gohan grins. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He says softly, then turns and begins rummaging through the drawer. 

“Poor thing.” Videl purrs, turning her attention to Trunks, her blue eyes sharp as she drags her gaze along the full length of his body. “You look nervous.”

“I’m not.” He lies, and her eyes fall to his throat as he swallows. 

“You sure about that?” Videl chuckles. She crosses the room to him then and puts her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed. “Don’t worry, Trunks. I’ll play real nice with you.” And then she leans down and kisses him sweetly, her tongue sliding over his bottom lip, asking permission. Trunks opens his mouth obediently, exhaling softly as she deepens the kiss, and her hands smooth over his shoulders and chest as she curiously explores his body. 

Gohan hums and deposits their supplies on the bed next to Trunks, watching with hungry eyes as they make out in a slow, gentle rhythm. He steps up behind Videl and brushes her hair aside, planting gentle kisses along her neck, and suddenly Videl growls, making Trunks jerk back and stare. “Did I say you could touch me, Gohan?” She says lowly, and Trunks watches in surprise as Gohan shudders and steps back immediately. 

“No, ma’am.” He replies, dropping his gaze to the floor. 

“No, I didn’t think so.” Videl says, then turns back to Trunks. “Now, you’re both gonna be real good for me, right?” She asks, touching his cheek, one corner of her mouth lifting just slightly. The silence stretches for a few seconds as Trunks tries to make his brain start working, and her smirk falls again, something sharper overtaking features. “Right, Trunks?” And Trunks shivers at the warning in her voice. 

He follows his master’s lead and swallows hard, casting his eyes down and murmuring, “yes, ma’am.”

_ “Good boy.” _ She purrs, and Trunks  _ whimpers  _ at the praise, surprising himself almost as much as he clearly surprises Gohan, who makes a strangled little noise in his throat. Videl steps back then and looks at Gohan, her eyes flickering up and down his body as she seems to consider something. “Go ahead and get your toy here ready, honey.” She says after a moment. 

“How do you—“ Gohan starts, and then Videl hauls off and slaps the shit out of him. He cries out, his hand flying to the bulge in the crotch of his pants and squeezing, and Trunks gapes at them. 

“Did I say you could speak?” Videl seethes. 

“No, ma’am.” Gohan answers shakily, and when his eyes open again, there’s so much heat and lust in them that Trunks’s hand drifts to his own crotch on its own. He really hadn’t fucking expected this, but he damn sure wasn’t complaining. 

“Strip, then put him on his back, Gohan. Suck his cock for me, and make sure he’s nice and ready for us.” Videl says, her eyes narrowed and dangerous. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Gohan says, pulling his shirt over his head and unbuttoning his pants. His cock springs free the moment he pushes down his pants and underwear, hard and ruddy and leaking already. Videl watches with passive interest, her eyes raking over every inch of pale flesh her husband bares to her, then slides her sharp gaze to Trunks. 

“You look surprised.” She chuckles, stalking around the bed as Gohan leans over him and begins kissing at his neck. “What? Did you think  _ Gohan _ was the dominant one in this relationship?” Gohan shivers against him, then pulls back and yanks Trunks’s shirt off. He grabs his waist and tosses him further up the bed, crawling over him like a panther and mapping out his chest with his tongue. 

“Oh fuck.” Trunks gasps as Gohan tugs at his pants, closing his lips over one nipple and sucking indulgently. Videl grins, her eyes darkening, then climbs onto the bed behind Gohan and slaps his ass roughly. Gohan jolts and moans, then takes it out on Trunks, shifting just a little and biting down hard at the swell of one hard pec. Trunks moans and arches, gripping Gohan’s arms and digging his nails into the older man’s flesh. 

“He loves this, you know.” Videl murmurs, rubbing soothing circles into Gohan’s skin. She glances up at Trunks and grins. “It works for me. I’ve always hated being taken, like I’m something to be held down and controlled. That’s one thing I can say about you Saiyans. You submit so readily to your women, don’t you, Gohan?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Gohan says immediately, and Trunks can feel him grin against his skin. He lifts up just enough to pull Trunks’s pants off, then shimmies down and pushes his legs apart, palming his cock and stroking lightly. 

“Good boy.” Videl purrs as Gohan takes Trunks into his mouth. She watches for a while, dropping kisses over the hard plane of Gohan’s back, her blue eyes carefully studying each and every move Trunks makes. Then she leans over Gohan and grabs a fistful of his hair, pulling and pushing and directing his rhythm, fucking his face on Trunks’s cock so hard and deep from the start that he’s tensing and gasping in moments. She yanks Gohan’s head back right as Trunks begins to teeter on the edge, the older man’s face red, saliva and precum rolling down his chin as he coughs. She leans in and presses sweet kisses to the back of his shoulder, then releases him. “So good for me, aren’t you, Gohan? Wish I’d known how much you fucking love cock sooner.” She sighs and smirks down at Trunks. “Guess it works out, though. Wouldn’t be as fun if the third person were just a plain old human.” She slides off the bed and stands, tossing the bottle of lube Gohan had gotten from the nightstand up to them, then disappears. 

“Don’t worry.” Gohan murmurs, glancing over his shoulder. “She’ll focus more on me than you. But just in case, the safeword’s apricot.” He drops down again and presses a kiss to Trunks’s lower belly. 

“Apricot, huh?” Trunks says, propping himself up on his elbows and watching Gohan work his way over his abdomen. 

“Mm-hmm.” The older man hums, glancing up at him. “Don’t worry too much. Makes you tense and it won’t feel as good.” He shifts and grabs the lube then, squeezing some out onto his fingers and petting gently at Trunks’s entrance. 

“We’re chatty today, huh?” Videl says suddenly, and Gohan jumps, looking over his shoulder again sheepishly. 

“Damn.” He says, and Trunks follows his gaze to the woman standing in the bathroom doorway. She’s in nothing but a sheer black lace bra and a leather harness, a  _ big _ pink dildo standing proudly between her legs. She strokes it firmly, her free hand propped on her hip and her weight resting on one long, muscular leg. She saunters over then, her hips swaying seductively, and puts a hand on Gohan’s ass. 

“Hearing a lot of talk and not enough moaning.” She says darkly, climbing onto the bed behind him again and grabbing the bottle of lube. 

“Sorry, ma’am.” Gohan says, then smirks up at Trunks again before swallowing him down. Trunks drops backward and moans softly, his hips twitching as Gohan’s finger presses gently inside him. 

“Feels so good, doesn’t it?” Videl says sweetly. “He’s got such a talented fucking mouth. So fucking attentive with that tongue, huh? Love having his face between my legs, but damn if I don’t mind  _ this _ view.” Then Gohan moans loudly around Trunks’s cock, his back arching. “So tight on my fingers, baby. It’s been a little while since the last time we’ve done this, hasn’t it?” She leans over Gohan and drops kisses to his lower back, her shoulders working as she fingers his ass and jerks his cock, and he responds by taking Trunks into his throat and adding another finger, pumping them in and out of Trunks at a pace that has him arching and gripping the sheets. 

“Fuck, stop! I’m gonna come.” Trunks gasps, and Gohan pulls off immediately, moaning and shuddering as Videl continues her own ministrations. He lifts up and grabs one of the decorative throw pillows from somewhere above Trunks’s head, then grips Trunks’s hips and yanks him closer, lifting him enough to put the pillow under his ass. He pushes Trunks’s legs apart then and settles between them, reaching down to line his cock up at Trunks’s entrance before pushing slowly inside. He stills, trembling and panting, and Videl just keeps working her fingers deep inside him, grinning down at the two men beneath her. 

“He’s got such a big, gorgeous cock, doesn't he? Feels so good, so hot and hard and thick. Bet he feels amazing in that tight little asshole.” She murmurs, leaning down again to kiss and tease the scar at the bottom of Gohan’s spine. Gohan jolts and moans raggedly, pressing his body against Trunks’s and burying his face in the younger man’s neck. He bites down hard on the meat of Trunks’s shoulder as Videl’s teeth graze over the sensitive flesh, and Trunks moans and squirms beneath him, rocking his hips and clutching at Gohan’s arms. “You ready, baby? Ready for  _ my _ cock?” Videl asks in a low voice, and Gohan shudders. 

“Yes. God, yes. Need you inside me, Videl. Need your cock.” He whines, and Trunks digs his nails into the older man’s arms and holds onto him as Videl begins to push the strap-on carefully inside him. 

“Fuck, master.” Trunks gasps, squirming as Videl pushes Gohan deeper inside him. “This is— I’ve never— oh  _ fuck.” _ He babbles, kissing Gohan desperately when he lifts up to claim his lips once more. 

“Easy, Trunks.” Videl sighs, shifting behind them. “We haven’t even gotten to the good part.” Then she pulls back just a little, gripping her husband’s hips and pulling him with her, and thrusts back in, driving Gohan into Trunks so deep that both men moan raggedly. She starts a slow, deep rhythm, effectively fucking them both with each surprisingly powerful thrust, and Trunks can’t fucking  _ believe _ how good this is. Gohan’s mouth moves against his, kissing him deep and filthy, and Trunks can’t really do anything other than dig his nails into Gohan’s skin and hang on, surrendering to Videl’s dominant touch and Gohan’s teasing lips. 

They keep this languid pace for a few moments, until Gohan starts rocking back against Videl and snapping his hips into Trunks, and then Videl rears back and slaps Gohan’s ass so hard the sound rings in Trunks’s ears. Gohan cries out and arches, and Videl responds by gripping his hips hard and slamming into him with new fury. He plunges deep inside Trunks at a sharp angle, hitting that sweet spot inside him, and through the electricity that shoots through his body, Trunks vaguely feels Videl’s hands on his knees. She uses the new leverage to snap her hips into them both, picking up the pace and fucking them hard. Gohan gasps, and then Trunks feels his master’s hand on his cock, pumping him viciously as his hips begin to jerk. 

Gohan comes first, crying out and moaning loudly, and Trunks follows him right over the edge almost immediately, staring with wide-eyed wonder at the absolute bliss on the older man’s face as he spills wildly inside him, his own come striping his chest and abdomen. 

Videl growls and pulls out, grabbing Gohan’s hips and pushing him over onto his back. She tears the harness off her hips and climbs over him, sitting on his face and riding him until she stiffens and comes hard. 

“Fuck.” She gasps, lifting off of him and collapsing onto the bed. Gohan chuckles and wipes his face with his hands. 

“Yeah, holy shit.” Trunks murmurs, still unable to catch his breath. Then Gohan sits up and leans over him, licking his come off of his abs and chest, kissing the rest of the way to his mouth and claiming his lips again. He can taste himself and Videl on Gohan’s tongue and moans softly, making an offended noise when Gohan pulls away again. “Master.” He whines, reaching for him, but Gohan puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back down. 

“I have to use the restroom.” He says apologetically, then gets up and leaves the room. Somewhere next to him on the king sized bed, Trunks hears Videl sigh. 

“Was it good for you?” She asks softly, and when he looks over at her, he’s surprised to find a tentative sort of look on her face. 

“Yeah, it was amazing.” He says earnestly, and he means it. She doesn’t look convinced. 

“You can be honest.” She says, frowning slightly. “I don’t wanna push you into something you don’t want. I know I didn’t really ask if you were okay with me participating, and I’m sorry for that.”

“It’s fine. Really. I really did enjoy it, Videl.” Trunks says, rolling onto his side to face her and propping his head up with one hand. “Trust me, I would have said no if I hadn’t wanted it.” Then he shrugs and blushes lightly, looking away. 

“I take requests, you know.” Videl says, grinning when he glances at her. “And you won’t hurt my feelings if you just want Gohan all to yourself. Just talk to me, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Trunks says, flushing a deeper shade of red. “Thank you, Videl.”

“Don’t mention it.” Videl chuckles, reaching over and lightly punching his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Def not my best work, but it was fun to write. And I’m kinda blocked on my other fics, so it helped a little to write something different so eh
> 
> Videl is probably my favorite character to write lol


End file.
